


Wedding Bells and ...What the Hell?

by Phantomschild



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Before the Turk's Wedding, Carla has a "Secret Brother", Christianity, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Needed a fic like this, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Religion, So I made one, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: Wedding Bells are chiming, Doctor Kelso is very drunk, and the Todd won't stop hitting on my brothers.Carla Espinosa receives an RSVP from someone she never thought she'd see again. Her baby brother Sebastian.Ride along with Christopher Turk as he is forced to ask questions like, "Why have I never heard of this guy?", "What does 'No Me Digas' mean!?", and "Why did no one tell me that there were pancakes!?!"And one more thing about Sebastian Espinosa, one very important piece of information.Sebastian was Gay as Fuck.





	1. R.S.V.P

**Author's Note:**

> Ellos. I really wanted to see a Lin-Manuel like character as Carla's second brother. So, since I couldn't find anything, this beautiful pile of trash was born.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any

“Oh. My. God!” Turk looked over as his B-E-A-Utiful bride to be burst through their apartment door, mail in hand. One letter in particular was ripped open. Flipping over so his knees pressed into the couch’s back Turk gave Carla a questioning look.

“What’s up baby?”

Without answering, Carla scurried over to the couch, throwing herself down on the swirl patterned cushions. Holding the letter out, Carla waited for her fiance’s reaction, glee alight in her eyes.

Plucking the letter out of Carla’s hand, Christopher looked over the paper. “Baby, this is just a response to our R.S.V.P.’s?”

“I know that, dummy.” Carla pulled the letter from Turk’s hand saying, “Look who it’s from.”

From the tone of his soon to be wife, Turk could tell Carla was excited about whoever this letter was from. _I wonder who it is? I mean, we already have the R.S.V.P.’s from her brother and her sisters… maybe it’s that one uncle of hers- No, he said he wouldn’t be able to attend due to “complications”._ Shaking his head, Turk read over the name written next to the M line. “Sebastian Espinosa? Is that one of your many _many_ cousins?”

“Turk!” Carla’s eyebrows scrunched in an exacerbated anger. “That’s my brother!”

Now Turk’s eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. “Baby, I thought your brother’s name was Marco?”

“Wrong brother, Christopher.” Carla pulled the letter close to her chest and sighed. “I guess it’s my fault that you don’t know about him.” She leaned her head onto Turk’s shoulder as she went on, “I never talked about him because-.”

She was cut off as one Doctor John Dorian made his way into their apartment, giving a loud, “What’s happenin’ my peeps!?”

“JD!” Turk jumped up from the couch, sending Carla onto her side, and squeezed his bestie in a tight hug. “I thought you had work!”

“Nah, I switched shifts with Vanessa. Y’know,” JD pulled the corner of his lip down, showing off his teeth,” The lady with the gold teeth?”

Carla and Turk both nodded their heads, understanding clear in their eyes. Turk his head and said,” Whatever man, did you know that Carla has a second brother?”

JD’s head tilted to the left as he wandered off into La-La land, leaving behind an irritated Turk and Carla. Snapping his fingers in his buddies ear Turk exclaimed, “Vanilla Bear! Dude, you have got to stop drifting off!” The only response he got was, “Hair Gel babies…”

“Ok then.” Carla got up and placed the Rsvp back in Turk’s hand. “I’m gonna go shower, you can either join me,” She began to make her way to the bathroom, hips swaying, “Or stay out here with Bambi.”

Turk watched his woman leave until the bathroom door was almost shut before exclaiming, “Baby wait for me!” Pushing the Rsvp into the now ‘awake’ JD’s hands, he made a mad dash after Carla.

Looking down at the thick paper JD gave a soft, “Huh” as he read Carla’s brother’s loopy handwriting. “I wonder who his plus one is.” Shrugging, JD dropped the paper onto their coffee table before making his way to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Carla had received their last RSVP, and surprisingly it had been a week since she and Turk had had a chance to sit down and talk about her brother. However, today would be the end to the mystery that was Sebastian Espinosa, because Carla had finagled her schedule to match up with Turk’s. Grabbing a tray, Carla bustled into the cue for lunch, pushing food onto her plate as she went. She could see Turk waiting for her next to the register.

“Hey Turk.” She handed her money over to Wendy, the lady at the register, before making her way over to an empty table. Carla had had the foresight to bring her wedding planner along, seeing as there were far too much to plan and too little time. “So I was thinking, if we put my aunts all at the same table they’ll most definitely fight, but if they’re too far apart they’ll suspect that we’re trying to separate them.” Carla stabbed her fork into her salad, munching on a piece as she went on,  “So, if I put your cousin Tiana at a table with them and maybe one of my sisters, then they wouldn’t want to start something.”

“Oh no baby, Tiana would probably _start_ the fight.” Turk shuddered, remembering the fight his cousin had started at their grandfather’s funeral. “Maybe you should put my uncle there. Not uncle Rey, uncle Bobby.”

Carla playfully rolled her eyes. “Bobby isn’t even your real uncl-.” She was cut off as Turk pressed his hand to her mouth. “We don’t talk about uncle Bobby that way,” he berated her, saying, “Remember, family isn’t always blood.”

Pulling back Carla smiled at her fiance. “Yeah, ok. I’ll put him at the table. Just promise me he won’t spray my aunts in “holy water” like he did to me.” Turk nodded in agreement, mouth too full to verbally promise. “Good, ‘cause we both know my aunt Sheila would go nuts.”

They both shared a look of agreement as JD and Elliot came to sit with them. “Hey Carla,” JD looked over at Elliot, a grin gracing his lips, “What would you name the child of a cement wall and a lawn mower?”

“Elliot Reid.”

Elliot gave a depressed sigh, “Is it really that bad?” She slumped in her chair, knowing that it was indeed, _that bad._ “Well at least I don’t put product in my hair. Meanwhile, your head looks like a shiny wall of goop.”

“Not that this cat fight isn’t a joy to watch,” Carla pulled open her planner, “I need one of you to go pick up Sebastian in an hour. I’d go, but I need to visit the florist so I can pick out an arrangement of flowers.” Smiling, she crossed the events off of her list before looking up, only to find Elliot and JD gone, Turk only a few feet away from the table. “Christopher!”

“Aw, c’mon baby! Can’t you go after looking at the flowers?” Turk fitfully threw himself back into his chair, JD and Elliot peaking up over the side of their table.

“No baby, I have to go see Mrs. Carrington afterwards.” Carla sighed in frustration, snapping the planner closed. “Or would you prefer _not_ to have food at our wedding?”

“Hey Carla,” JD saved Turk from answering, ”You never did tell us why we’d never heard of Sebastian before?” His imagination ran wild as JD thought of Carla’s little brother, who was apparently even younger than Marco (just barely at the age of 25), images of a scientist having green skin or horns growing out of their ears. “...But how would he hear the townspeople?”

“Bambi?” Carla snapped her fingers in JD’s ears before returning to the subject of her brother. “I never said anything about him because it was what I was taught to do.” Carla’s face turned red, shame filling her heart. “You see, when my mother was still alive, she was extremely religious. A-and, Sebastian wasn’t, he couldn’t have cared less for Mom’s practice.” She gave a small chuckle, eyes drifting off as she remembered something. “This one time, just to piss her off, he got a fake tattoo on his face.” Picking up her tray, Carla and the rest of the group made their way out of the cafeteria. After dumping their trash, the group of four shared an elevator up to the nurses station. “Anyways, in my mom’s religion it’s a sin to do things like masturbate, or have a tattoo or even watch porn.-”

“So, she caught him jacking it to Betsy and Ross play “peekaboo”?” Dr. Cox had managed to silently sneak up on the group, hands under his chin as he imitated an interested child. “Or maybe she saw him in her favourite heels?”

Carla pushed Dr. Cox away from her station, grabbing a stack of files, and putting them away. “No, it wasn’t anything like that.” Scratching the back of her head, nurse Espinosa pondered over how to explain what had happened. “When my brother Sebastian was somewhere around 15, he started coming to me, asking for advice on how to talk to girls. I thought, ok, it’s a bit weird that he’s only asking me now instead of when he was like 12. But, instead of questioning it, I told him that girls like poems, and that he should write one to whomever he liked.” She looked down, a wistful smile gracing her lips. “His eyes lit up like a christmas tree, and he was out of the room before I could say anything else.”

The smile faded and her eyes hardened. “About a week later I came home to my mother screaming. Apparently the ‘girl’ that my brother was having trouble talking to was a boy by the name of Jeremy Scotts.” Carla wiped at her eyes, tears barely making their way down her cheeks. “He ran away two weeks later, said he wouldn’t live in a house where he wasn’t aloud to love or be loved. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Baby, why didn’t you reach out to him?” Turk had pulled Carla into a hug, Doctor Cox and JD standing off to the side, still in shock.

“Because, b-because…,” Carla trailed off, not knowing what to say. “I guess I was scared that my mom would find out.”

“So you abandoned your brother, in fear that your mother would find out and then… what?” Cox sniffed, arms crossed in slight anger, “Beat you with her flipflop?”

“I don’t know, okay!?” Carla snapped. Pushing away from Turk she grabbed a stethoscope, placing it around her neck. “What I do know, is that I’m gonna try and fix what I’ve done. Now,” She turned to her soon-to-be husband, “Will you please pick Sebastian up from the airport?”

“Of course I will, anything for you,” Turk leaned down and gave Carla a quick kiss, “Mrs. Turk.” Turning to JD, Turk gave his best puppy dog look. “Vanilla Bear, my best friend, light of my life, will you _pleeease_ go with me to pick him up?”

“Ah, you know I could never resist those puppy eyes!” JD caved within 2 seconds, as always, wanting to please his best friend.

“Awesome!” Turk high fived JD, kissed Carla, and waved to the other two. “I have to be in surgery, there’s a colon with my name on it! Bye guys.” Turk made a hasty exit.

“Don’t forget, 6 o'clock, at the John Wayne airport!” Carla called after her fiance, but he was already gone.

“Don’t worry Carla, I’ll remind him.” JD had a _great_ memory, he even remembered what Elliot had for lunch last Tuesday. _Tuna sandwich with mayo, Elliot actually hates mayo but she didn’t want to return it in fear of the cooking staff._

“Thanks Bambi.” She smiled and gave JD a pat on the cheek.

However, 6 O’clock came and was long gone before JD remembered that he and Turk were supposed to be somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
